


Can't Help It

by GleefulMayhem



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won't show it, but that doesn't mean it isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

Tony felt the lab table beneath him as he woke, knowing he fell asleep experimenting again.  But wasn’t Bruce...?

Ah, there he was, to his left, and still sleep.  Bruce looked small and calm under the large spare lab blanket JARVIS must have put on him. 

But the blanket still over Tony didn’t feel generically soft, it felt light and a bit scratchy.  Looking, he saw it was the afghan Tony went all the way to India to prove he was willing to go to any lengths necessary to make Bruce feel comfortable. 

Smirking to himself, Tony pulled back the cover to expose Bruce’s temple.  The smirk faltered, but a second later he gave a quick kiss to Bruce’s hair, barely allowing himself to pause and take in Bruce’s scent. 

Tony fled to the kitchen, knowing Bruce would want tea when he woke up.

JARVIS’ camera stopped recording. 


End file.
